cawfandomcom-20200216-history
BCW Guilty As Charged
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" |Justice by Rev Theory |- class }="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" |''Justice will be served'' |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Boston Championship Wrestling |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Brand(s) | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Rampage & Mayhem |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |June 3, 2012 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Venue | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Reunion Center |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Dallas, Texas |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |19,500 |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Buyrate | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |N/A |- class } }="hiddenStructure" ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Pay-per-view chronology |- class } }="hiddenStructure" style="text-align: center; font-size: smaller;" |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Bound For Greatness I |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Guilty As Charged 2012 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Night of Honor 2012 |- class } }="hiddenStructure" ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | chronology |- class } }="hiddenStructure" style="text-align: center; font-size: smaller;" |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|First |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Guilty As Charged |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Guilty As Charged 2013 |} BCW Guilty As Charged is the 11th Mega-event produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Productions). It took place on June 3 2012 in Dallas, Texas at the Reunion Center. The official theme song for the event was "Justice" by Rev Theory. There was a total of 6 matches that took place. The main event match for the event was the BCW Championsnhip match between Chris Jericho and Goldberg in a Steel Cage match. Background The Main rivalry on Rampage leading into the event is between Chris Jericho and Goldberg for the BCW Championship. Since losing at Bound For Greatness against Jericho, Goldberg won the BCW Championship Challenge on the Season 2 Premire of BCW. When Season 2 started the BCW President Craig Connors announced that the winner of the challenge will face Chris Jericho at Guilty As Charged. Goldberg who defeated Jeff Connors in his first match went on to face Jeff Hardy in the finals. Goldberg then defeated Hardy in the Main Event to win his opportunity. The Monday before the Guilty As Charged, on the May 28 2012 edition of Rampage, BCW President announced that the match for the BCW Championship will be contested inside a Steel Cage. With months of redemption and months of Jericho cheating his way to the top, will Goldberg finally convict and give Jericho Justice? The Main feud on Mayhem leading into the event is between Abyss and Big Show. Since Big Show's victory at Bound For Greatness and claiming the World Heavyweight Championship, Abyss is still claiming that his victory was a fluke. Abyss wants his rematch which he will face Big Show in a 2 out of 3 falls match. Results 1-Unified Tag Team Champions Triple H & Shawn Michaels (D-Generation X) defeated Tim & Bill Dakota (Rogh Riders)-Tag Match 2-U.S Champion Jack Swagger defeated Justice-SIngle Match, Retained U.S Championship 3-World Heavyweight Champion Big Show defeated Abyss-2 out of 3 Falls Match, Retained World Heavyweight Championship 4-BCW Classic Champion Jeff "The Dominator" Combs defeated Benjamin Lee-If Benjamin Lee won he would have recieved a BCW Classic Championship match at Night of Honor 5-Kayla w/Chyna defeated. Kelly Kelly w/Divas Champion Carla-Divas Single match 6-Goldberg defeated Chris Jericho-Steel Cage, New BCW Champion Links BCW Promotions Youtube Guilty As Charged Playlist BCW Promotions Twitter BCW Promotions Facebook BCW Promotions official website Category:CPV's Category:BCW Promotions Category:BCW CPV's